


hay un mundo no muy lejos de aquí

by Lostwolfofwinter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostwolfofwinter/pseuds/Lostwolfofwinter
Summary: Se siente bien el tener los pasos de alguien más resonando en una casa tan grande como la suya, en un mundo tan vacío como el suyo.Traducción.





	hay un mundo no muy lejos de aquí

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [there's a world not far from here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534708) by [teavious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teavious/pseuds/teavious). 



> Si hay un fic con el que me hubiera gustado iniciarme con esta pareja (que no se han dirigido la palabra y me dan más feelings que muchas otras OTP que tengo, qué cojones) es este, porque me lo puedo imaginar perfectamente, y está tan bellamente escrito que simplemente dejas que te estruje el corazón y das las gracias por ello.  
> Espero que os guste tanto como me gustó a mi la primera vez, y la segunda, y la tercera...

Te cuentan historias de la guerra; después de todo, el mundo tal cual lo conoces ha sido dibujado según los resultados de las guerras previas. Lo que no te dejan saber, porque de otra manera quizás no saldrías de la cama de nuevo si el objetivo es hacer daño a otros, es que incluso en el lado ganador la batalla no termina nunca del todo y nunca llegas a estar del todo satisfecho. El sentimiento de estar abrumado, de estar sentado al borde de la perdición, no se va del todo, y da igual lo que pidas, da igual lo que recibas y hagas, siempre habrá un agujero donde tu antiguo yo encajaría perfectamente.

Y el tiempo no cura. Solo entumece tus sentidos, embuta tus recuerdos, envuelve capas de días alrededor de capas de días hasta que todo es brumoso en la mente de los cicatrizados, hasta que se convierte en una bendita distracción y un ansiado olvido. Todo el mundo lo coge, porque de otra manera sería imposible continuar, y cuando hay villas enteras que reconstruir, una sociedad que restaurar, la depresión nerviosa de uno llega como el colapso de todos.

En los años que llegan tras la guerra, las decisiones no son exactamente cuestionadas. Esto es dejado, mayormente, para aquellos que vienen después para juzgar desde el lugar ventajoso de una vida no destrozada. De momento, la gente de ahora intentan construir un futuro para ellos. El Hokage escucha a aquellos que no tienen ningún superior, y los clanes son dados carta blanca para hacer lo que crean mejor con sus propios miembros. La política es la única fuerza de abastecimiento de cualquier alianza y discusión estos días, y nadie se para a pensar que quizás debería de haber algo más en las vidas de los supervivientes que el llevar a cabo densas negociaciones.

Pero todo el mundo se da cuenta que, de igual manera a su obligación de proteger su tierra y seres queridos, esta, de volver a crear esperanza en los restos de un viejo mundo, es su fuerza de movimiento. Algunos lo aceptan y otros no, pero todos suspiran contentos cuando se despiertan por la mañana y aún tienen algo que hacer, aún mueven sus manos para construir algo, para ayudar a alguien. Pararse está fuera de toda discusión, porque acabarían por mirarse a las manos y probablemente no verían otra cosa que no fuera sangre.

*******

Hyuuga Hinata se mira en el espejo de su habitación, sin verse exactamente a sí misma. Odia cómo tiene que agudizar el oído para escuchar a la casa y sus actividades, tantos muertos y silenciosamente llorados, tantos otros caminando de pies puntillas alrededor de ella como si no fuera la heredera del clan y el pilar más fuerte ahora mismo, con su padre enfermo. Una parte de ella entiende que no quieren molestarla, que incluso la teman un poco, después de que ella tuviera que probarse a sí misma en la guerra y en las pruebas que la siguieron, para aceptarla como lo suficientemente buena como para mantener su posición y legado.

Deja la habitación, los sirvientes inclinándose conforme pasa por los pasillos, el más ligero de los asentimientos abriéndose paso en su serenidad, para responder a cada uno de ellos. Su kimono roza el suelo tras ella, siendo este uno de los mejores que tiene, recién cosido y querido por las ancianas del clan. Hinata aún tiene que ver en él algo merecedor de recibir más de una mirada, pero últimamente apenas puede decir algo sobre nada. Así que este día se negó a escuchar a su mente, ahogó la necesidad de rasgar la tela entre sus manos, porque cúal es el objetivo de todo esto, y en su lugar se pasa dolorosos largos minutos vistiéndose, ignorando la ayuda, pero aún así consiguiendo estar perfecta.

No saluda a los ancianos del Consejo, y se baña en la idea de que sus ojos la han estado siguiendo desde que dejó su habitación, y se dieron cuenta de cómo ella mostraba más respeto a los meros sirvientes que a ellos. Roza con una mano cicatrizada el hombro de su padre, intentando al mismo tiempo dar y recibir fuerza. Él sonríe, apenas débilmente, y ella toma su posición a su izquierda, apresurando a sus pies para ir al lugar que otros piensan que merece, y no al que ella desearía ocupar. Pero asiente con la cabeza hacia su hermana cuando entra y va a la derecha de Hiashi, el lugar de la auténtica heredera, y después esperan, en silencio. Varios rompen la norma no escrita de no usar el Byakugan en el complejo para observar los pasos del último Uchiha conforme sigue a un sirviente, quien se detiene en la puerta para presentarle.

Sasuke Uchiha no se inclina en frente de toda la gente importante reunida por él, simplemente se sienta frente a ellos en una posición perfectamente sostenida, todos los ojos letales fijos en él sin molestarle en los absoluto. Una ceja se arquea cuando ve el orden de las hijas de Hiashi, y es un movimiento que pasa tan rápido que muchos dudarían que ha ocurrido, pero Hinata confía en sus ojos lo suficiente como para no dejar que su mente la engañe haciéndola creer otra cosa. No comenta sobre ello, nadie se ha atrevido en relación con cualquier decisión de los Hyuugas, no desde que la guerra terminó, y quizás es consciente de su precaria situación cómo para no añadir nada a ello.

Hinata casi le sonríe, como elogiándole por la decisión intuitiva, pero en su lugar mantiene sus labios firmes en una fina línea, sus manos colocadas perfectamente en su regazo, sus ojos pegados al suelo. Hanabi tiene las suyas agarrando la tela de su kimono, un dedo moviéndose ligeramente hacia la dirección de su padre, y su nerviosismo se contagia a los miembros del Consejo con el corazón más débil.

“Vengo a casarme con Hyuuga Hinata.”

Sasuke pasa un rollo de papel al cabeza de clan, aunque es otro miembro el que lo coge. La mano de Hinata se contrae con un tic y el rollo es posado en la mesa entre su invitado y el jefe, el apresurado miembro haciendo una huída aún más apresurada. No se escapa de los atentos ojos de Sasuke, sin embargo, y lo que se quería mantener en secreto, la enfermedad de Hiashi, es ahora compartido con quien tiene todos los motivos para usarlo contra ellos en su beneficio.

Hinata lee la escritura extraña adornando el papel, el rollo pasado a ella una vez su padre acabó de leerlo, y el saber que esto ha pasado solo porque tiene un impacto directo sobre ella arde con fuerza en su corazón. Esto es lo último que se ha ganado, y piensa apreciativamente en el jefe del clan Uchiha, haciendo decisiones por sí mismo, sin tener literalmente a nadie que vaya contra él. Debe ser difícil ser el único miembro de un clan moribundo, también, porque ella no está ciega a las oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos, o lo apresurada que parece su caligrafía, como si tuviera otros rollos que escribir una vez acabase este. Pero al igual que su propio clan tiene cosas que aclarar, alianzas que reforzar y trabajo que añadir a la villa, el suyo también. La única diferencia es el número de personas haciendo estos trabajos, y algo parecido a la admiración florece en su rostro antes de que gire su cabeza ligeramente hacia la izquierda, para ocultar la expresión al hombre frente a ella.

En teoría, es bastante simple. Presenta un contrato de matrimonio, iniciado por el clan Uchiha a los Hyuugas, con la mención de que Hinata es la esposa favorecida, y nadie de la rama secundaria será tomada en cuenta. Por supuesto, supone ella, sería un auténtico suicidio por parte de su clan el pensar siquiera en hacerlo, porque los dos clanes presentes en esta reunión son y siguen siendo los más importantes. Él es un héroe de guerra, un hombre que mostró al mundo que aún hay esperanza incluso después de la peor de las acciones; y honestamente, él es el símbolo de que su lucha tuvo un sentido, de que su villa renace tras ser convertida en cenizas.  

Ofrece una cuarta parte de sus tierras al clan Hyuuga y una cantidad desorbitada de dinero, además de la promesa de futuras y constantes alianzas. Hinata nota cómo sus mejillas se calientan ligeramente, pensando en cómo la ver cómo alguien merecedora de todo eso, y después se reprende a sí misma, porque claro que lo es.

Pero el Consejo está formado por gente vieja que guarda en sus mentes y corazones viejos conflictos entre miembros ya tiempo muertos en su lado, la culpa empujada hacia el único superviviente que hay para recibirla. Estas personas nunca supieron a qué sabe el dolor recién infligido; estuvieron lejos del conflicto y solo se preocupan por sus cicatrices aún recordadas y visibles. Incluso con la aprobación del Hokage sobre este matrimonio, como es obvio por su firma, aún se opondrán a ello con todo su ser hasta que les resulte imposible.

“¿Y que te hace pensar que eres merecedor de ser parte de nuestro clan?”

Hinata se descuida. Su cabeza se alza de golpe hacia el anciano que ha osado hablar de manera tan borde al Uchiha, y frunce el ceño. Hay un escalofrío que traspasa su cuerpo, pero no deja de mirar al hombre joven. De repente, Hinata se da cuenta de que ella y su hermana son las únicas mujeres en la habitación, y casi es golpeada por la furia. Devuelve sus ojos hacia Sasuke, que porta un fruncimiento de ceño similar al suyo, y la más cruel de las sonrisas tira de sus labios.

“Eso simplemente no importa. Vosotros, en su lugar, deberíais de estar agradecidos de que considere a uno de los vuestros digno de ser parte del clan Uchiha.”

Esta vez no puede evitarlo; sonríe. Es una pequeña, pero mientras Sasuke la mira directamente, ella sabe que él percibe en ello justo lo que necesita saber. Indiferentemente de la respuesta que le den en esta reunión, su trato está sellado. Él empieza a levantarse cuando se padre habla.

“Sasuke,” el más pequeño de los jadeos escapa de Hanabi, cuando se da cuenta de que su padre no añade los honoríficos, “añade el viejo santuario al este de la villa también, y podrás elegir la fecha.”

Hinata siente que es ganado para vender, y su cuerpo se sacude mientras ella se obliga a permanecer sentada en su sitio, en no montar una escena. Es mejor obedecer; viendo cómo progresan las cosas, no tendrá que vivir así mucho más tiempo. Durante un segundo, está segura de que no aceptará estos nuevos términos y esta pequeña esperanza que ella ha albergado en su corazón será arrebatada. No puede ver la expresión de Sasuke desde donde permanece de pie, con su espalda hacia ellos, y esto la enerva más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Después se gira, asiente con la cabeza, y una de sus manos revolotea hacia su dirección. Ella se levanta tan rápido que incluso su padre jadea, y le sigue afuera, dejando atrás al Consejo y parte de su furia, quizás, también.

*******

Él podría haber acompasado sus zancadas con las suyas, pero no lo hizo, y ella consigue alcanzarle, manos alrededor de tela doblada, ojos pegados a sus piernas para no tropezar. Hay un ligero entumecimiento extendiéndose rápidamente por su pierna, y cuando se cae porque su propio cuerpo la traiciona, no grita, ni siquiera jadea, en su lugar arquea su cuerpo hacia la derecha, preparándose para al menos recibir los menores golpes posibles.

En su lugar, están los brazos de Sasuke alrededor de su cuerpo, sujetándola, y a ella no le gusta cómo sus manos se han agarrado en su camisa, porque, de alguna manera, muestra que había esperado que él no estuviera ahí para ella. Puede verlo en sus ojos que quizás quiere reprenderla por no decir nada de su pierna entumecida, así que ella lo suelta apresuradamente, enderezándose para adoptar la misma apariencia digna de antes. Él observa como ella activa su Byakugan un segundo antes de que le agarre la mano y les conduzca apresuradamente hasta la habitación más cercana.

Ella sabe que pueden ser encontrados fácilmente por sus miembros del clan, pero por ahora no le importa. Necesita hacer esto, mostrarle al menos que no ha venido aquí por nada.

“Gracias, Sasuke.”

Esta vez no hay nada borde por la manera en que ella no usa honoríficos, porque sólo es ella estableciendo su posición en esta extraña relación que están formando, demandando igualdad, tratándole de la misma manera que la trata a ella. Sus dedos se curvan alrededor de los suyos, pero con sus ojos fijos en los de ella, no parece darse cuenta de que está trazando suavemente las cicatrices de su palma, la fina piel en sus nudillos.   

Él piensa en cómo acabó haciendo esto, en la petición más extraña que ha recibido hasta la fecha. Llegó varios días después del aviso oficial de que, tras el retiro de Hiashi, la cabeza del clan Hyuuga sería Hanabi. Hinata vino a su complejo, cuando nadie más osaba acercarse, en su lugar contando historias de maldiciones entre los habitantes. Y aún así, ella estaba allí, esperando a que él fuera y la recibiera, como demandaba la costumbre. Bebiendo un poco de té que ella misma había preparado en su propia casa, detalló los beneficios de un matrimonio entre sus clanes, y más particularmente entre ellos. Ella había ido igualmente preparada para una negativa y para un asentimiento, y su voz no cambió en ningún momento mientras hablaba. Al final, él no puedo evitar preguntar simplemente:

“¿Por qué?”

Ella parecía sorprendida por la pregunta, como si nunca hubiera pensado que él mostraría este interés. Era el primer gesto de nerviosismo, cómo tiraba de su pelo antes de responder.

“No sé mucho sobre usted, Uchiha-san.” Por aquel entonces, ella aún usaba su nombre apropiadamente, insegura de cómo sería tomada su visita una vez se fuera. “Pero estoy segura de que apreciará correctamente tanto a mí como a mi propuesta.”

Ella buscaba justicia y a alguien que se la diera continuamente. Era honesta, no demasiado emotiva y no se engañaba a sí misma con pensamientos de un matrimonio por amor. Honestamente, esta era probablemente la única elección que podría hacer, antes de que el Consejo organizase su partida a otro clan, a otras peores casas,  donde ella no sería valorada o apreciada de manera correcta. Era una apuesta, porque, incluso mientras lo decía, ella apenas sabía nada sobre él. Aún así, parecía que era suficiente para que ella se ofreciese a él y a su causa, y ¿qué era el clan Uchiha, si no justo?

Su decisión fue tomada en el momento en que ella se fue, y ella también lo sabía. No dudaba de que todo lo que ella había luchado por ganar hasta ahora estaría en juego con el éxito de este acuerdo.

La prueba de ello está justo en frente de él ahora, ha sido bastante obvio durante toda la reunión. Los Hyuugas no son tan sutiles cómo hacen pensar al mundo que son, o quizás es así de fuerte como el poder calmado de ella choca contra los deseos de los ancianos.

“Se derrumbarán sin tí.”

Lo dice como si quisiera que pasase, e Hinata puede notarle apretar su mano un poco demasiado fuerte. Se consiente dar rienda suelta a esa imagen un rato, mientras él se sienta silenciosamente frente a ella, apenas a unos pocos centímetros incluso cuando la habitación le deja tanto espacio como para alejarse si lo desease. Después ella abre sus ojos, encontrando los suyos, y una de sus manos imita en el aire el movimiento de espantar una mosca.

“Entonces déjales.”

Esta vez, es Sasuke el que les guía por el complejo, caminando más lentamente, la mano de Hinata aún en su agarre. Cuando se inclina para peinar un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, susurra algo para que sólo ella lo escuche:

“Dos meses más.”

*******

No sabe por qué aceptó, no entiende del todo lo que le empuja a cumplir la petición de la chica Hyuuga. Deja de cuestionarlo tras muchas tardes perdidas observando las paredes y saltando de una idea a otra, y en su lugar prefiere meditar los chismorreos de los lugareños. Incluso aterrados, los niños empiezan a reunirse en su puerta, retándose los unos a los otros para ver la tierra del último Uchiha, para echar un vistazo rápido al hombre que va a poseer a una de las princesas que robó el corazón de generaciones enteras. Los hombres a veces le detienen de camino a misiones o a la vuelta, o de visitas a Naruto, pero simplemente dicen su nombre atontadamente, como si todavía no se creyesen que esté de vuelta, no se creyesen que se arraigue tanto en sus vidas, a través de algo tan fuerte como un matrimonio. Algunas mujeres suspiras tras él, como si fuera un sueño que una vez todos tuvieron, otros osan hablarle del obvio enamoramiento de su futura mujer con el ahora Hokage, aunque es algo que ni ella ni el rubio mencionaron alguna vez en su presencia, y algo que no le importa como para averiguar la verdad. Sabe que algo tan insensato como un enamoramiento dudosamente le interesa ya a Hinata, y está extrañamente orgulloso de que él conozca una parte de ella que el mundo nunca verá, ni entenderá. Quizás, hasta cierto punto, es la razón por la cual le escogió.

Aquellos que una vez conoció le felicitan, aunque no suena sincero ni cuando proviene de Kakashi-sensei, y Sasuke está extrañamente decepcionado. No debería de sorprenderle que nadie le desee felicidad, ni que consideren que él e Hinata sean inadecuados el uno para el otro. Cuanto más escucha como tanto los habitantes de la villa como sus compañeros shinobis se sienten respecto a ella, más seguro está él de lo contrario.

Todos hablan de cómo empezó ella, la niña tímida, quizás demasiado débil para su posición, quizás no lo suficiente de lo que el mundo quiere de ella. Casi nunca recuerdan la dama que es ahora: superviviente de una guerra, una de las mejores luchadoras de su clan, unas de las mujeres más fuertes que estuvieron cerca de tener una posición de gobierno. Tienen miedo de ese lado de ella, se da cuenta, tras acorralar a varios criados de los Hyuuga e interrogarlos; y el miedo les hace a todos querer desecharla.

Sonríe cuando la siguiente tarde llega, él mismo sentado en su terraza, mirando cómo el sol se desangra en el horizonte, y saborea el poder que su futura esposa posee. Porque hay poder en responder con amabilidad a los escépticos, en aceptar con gracia las palabras duras, en planear con astucia lo que otros llamarían traición, y que ella ve como libertad.

Y ella osó agradecérselo, cuando todo el trabajo fue de ella, y Sasuke fue solo el instrumento para terminar su plan. Cuando la tarde se va y la oscuridad desciende, escucha los golpes en las puertas, aunque esta vez no tiene que dejar su puesto, puesto que Hinata recorre su camino sin invitación, pero aceptada de todas formas. El golpe en la puerta es sólo un patrón, una tapadera para como son las cosas en realidad: sus visitas son una rutina, esperadas. Se mueve en la cocina, poniendo algo de agua a hervir, preparando dos tazas para cuando su té esté listo. Su regalo, cuando vino aquí por primera vez, fue su colección de tés, recogidos en todas sus misiones. Desde que este se volvió un acontecimiento diario, se volvió un objetivo el probarlos todos, aunque él no lo dijo en voz alta, y está agradecido de que no hiciera falta.

Hinata viene y se sienta junto a él, algo de espacio superficial dejado entre ellos, porque ciertamente no se siente como si hubiera algo, cuando el viento hace que su cabello toque su brazo tan ligeramente, cuando un movimiento apenas inadvertido de su mano acabará por resultar en posarla sobre el muslo de ella. Su saludo es siempre una sonrisa que él atrapa con la esquina de sus ojos, sólo un gruñido como respuesta. Se sientan en un silencio casi reconfortante hasta que el agua hierve, e Hinata se va, moviéndose por su casa. Se siente bien el tener los pasos de alguien más resonando en una casa tan grande como la suya, en un mundo tan vacío como el suyo.

“He oído que has interrogado a mis pobres doncellas.”

Su voz llega desde la cocina hasta donde se encuentra él sin problema, y puede oír el más leve rastro de la diversión en ella. No espera una respuesta, y esta vez, posa la bandeja con sus tazas entre ellos.

“Sabes que siempre puedes preguntarme, si hay algo que quieres saber.”

De nuevo, lo dice como si fuera un hecho, cómo si no pasara sus días preparando una boda. Pero es ella la que ostenta la absoluta verdad. Hay muchos que pueden llegar con ideas aproximadas sobre quién es Hinata Hyuuga, pero ella es la única que carga con sus dolores y sueños, y ella es la única que puede estar de acuerdo con alguien y si quiere compartirlos.

Él cierra sus ojos, suspirando.

“Cuéntame."

*******

La boda es una ceremonia pequeña y privada, parcialmente porque la villa aún se está reconstruyendo, parcialmente porque dentro de unos días el clan de los Hyuugas celebrarán el cambio de líder. Los ancianos están mirando intencionadamente a la pareja, aún inseguros de qué hacer con esta alianza, pero el resto de Hyuugas presentes comparten sus cordiales deseos, leales a su heredera hasta que finalmente la pierdan de manera definitiva. El lado de los invitados del novio es dolorosamente reducido, el Hokage siendo el más notable, su profesor y otros tantos de su generación, algunos viejos conocidos de sus viajes. Hinata les da la bienvenida como si ya fueran parte de su familia, sin mostrar signos de timidez o incomodidad en sus conversaciones.

Sasuke atiende a su bebida, siguiendo a su esposa mientras ella pasa entre sus invitados en la recepción, aún ataviada en su kimono blanco que ella confesó tener pavor de llevar. No es obvio por como se mueve, y le duele que incluso su propia boda sea algo que ella considere una tarea, como algo que simplemente tiene que hacer.

Su padre hace lo mismo que él, y la alcanzan a la vez. Si Hiashi preferiría hablar con Hinata a solas, no lo dice, y ante su nombre, ella se inclina ligeramente más cerca de su marido, aunque no necesite ni su protección ni su fuerza.

“Enhorabuena, Hinata.” La voz de Hiashi es cansada, como si no supiese cómo hablarle a su hija, ahora que pertenece a un nuevo clan, ahora que es la cabeza de un nuevo clan. Sus ojos se caen al suelo, más por el respeto que ella siente por el que la ha criado que porque esté en frente de un líder del clan que ella sabe que ya no es.

“Gracias, padre.”

Hay el más amable de los toques en su muñeca, y ella sonríe, lo suficiente para que Sasuke lo vea. Los ojos de Hiashi se mueven al Uchiha, pareciendo perturbado por el intercambio, recordando que nunca había mostrado un particular interés por su hija. Después sacude la cabeza, recordando lo que quería decir.

“Lamento cualquier daño que haya causado.”

Esta vez, la mano de Sasuke se mueve a su hombro, porque Hinata está empezando a sentirse un poco débil. No es la que debe responder a esto, pero lo hace bien al apoyarse en su marido.

“Es demasiado tarde para ello ya.”

Su voz contiene todo el odio que siente por ese clan, todo el odio que Hinata acumuló de todos los intentos fallidos de conseguir esto: un ligero elogio, una disculpa sencilla por cuando ella fue explotada. Sasuke tira de su mano, apremiándola a que le siga porque ahora ella está cerca de las lágrimas y sería demasiado malo el hacer que todos sus invitados vean llorar a la novia. Acaban en una pequeña, inclasificable habitación, las manos de él en sus mejillas, limpiando las lágrimas.

“¿S-soy horrible por casarme contigo?”

Para su absoluto shock e irritación, Sasuke se ríe. Esto, al menos, la frena de llorar, porque en serio, este hombre y todas las maneras en las cuales ella aún no sabe cómo entenderle.

“¿Te acabas de dar cuenta de ello ahora?”

Ella se acerca, presionando sus frentes. Respira un débil gracias, calmándose con su presencia cerca de ella, y una vez se ha calmado, se siente estúpida por sentirse así. Pero Sasuke está ahí, y su mano descansando alrededor de la suya es suficiente para hacerla saber que él, al menos, la entiende, que de él no debería pensar en esconderse, si lo que ella quiere conseguir es algo más que una charla manipulativa.

No regresan a la recepción, en su lugar regresan a, ahora, su casa. Esta parte de la villa es silenciosa tras otro día de trabajo, e Hinata está más que agradecida por el gran jardín, por este lugar entero que ahora ella puede llamar como suyo. Sabe que su esposo no comparte los mismos puntos de vista que los de ella, y no puede ni empezar a imaginar lo que debe sentirse al vivir dentro del recuerdo constante de un asesinato. Pero, al menos esta noche, esas cosas parecen no plagar la mente de Sasuke. Esta noche, son recién casados, y ella está divertida ante el pensamiento de que esta es la primera vez que está en su habitación, ahora modificado para acomodar a dos personas.

Es incómodo, el añadir de repente el plural a lo que hasta entonces había llamado sólo suyo, y el simple hecho de traer cambios a la casa para acomodar una nueva presencia no cambia las maneras tentativas en las cuales ellos aún tienen que intentar aprender y encontrar sobre ellos mismos. Fue él el que incluso propuso tener dos habitaciones separadas, pero, tras preguntar si insistía en ello y recibir una respuesta negativa, Hinata se rehusó. Ella le dio algo a cambio de una libertad que él ya la había permitido por el simple hecho de preguntarle su opinión al respecto, y ella estaba, aún, preparada para llevar hasta el final el acuerdo.

Quizás esta es la razón por la cual él es el que está sonrojado, mientras que ella no tiene problemas en desatar su obi y dejar que la tela caiga de sus hombros. Él no está seguro de si ella se da cuenta de que está haciendo todo de manera muy seductora, pero esta atención sobre ella le hace fruncir el ceño. Cuando ella se acerca, acercándose en busca de su primer beso tras el que hizo oficial su matrimonio, la detiene.

“No quiero nada de ti que me des solo por obligación.”

Ella se endereza, recogiendo su pelo en un moño, los labios ligeramente partidos en concentración, sus ojos en cualquier sitio menos en Sasuke, ahora desnudándose. A él le gusta eso, al menos, ella se toma su tiempo en ordenar sus sentimientos, en considerar seriamente sus peticiones, da igual lo en contra que vayan de su acuerdo inicial. Porque ha cambiado tanto entre ellos desde entonces, que quizás ella pueda aceptar más cosas, más fácilmente.

Cuando pasa a su lado para dejar la habitación, probablemente para dormir en algún otro lado, ella le agarra del brazo, deteniéndolo. Sasuke la mira y ve por una vez a una chica joven sonrojada, todo lo que ella es fuera de su matrimonio dejado fuera de la puerta de su habitación. Es bastante encantador, y ella ni siquiera tiene que moverse para que él la bese, manos en su cintura guiándola lentamente hacia la cama.

No es hacer el amor, porque no están enamorados del todo. Pero tampoco es sólo sexo. Bueno, lo que quiera que sea, ellos van a aceptarlo.

*******

Los días se convierten en semanas y las semanas se convierten en meses e Hinata sigue viviendo, con nuevos títulos y nuevas responsabilidades. Hace la compra en los mismos sitios y hace oídos sordos a aquellos que hablan mal de ella, la puta del Uchiha, porque sabe que ellos no estarán ahí la próxima vez que salga, su esposo se asegurará de ello. Se ocupa ella misma de los que tienen algo que decir de Sasuke. Si alguien se da cuenta de lo que hacen, nadie se atreve a hacer comentario alguno sobre ello, y eso es todo.

Las ancianas, sin embargo, aún la paran constantemente para preguntarla cuando va a revivir finalmente el clan Uchiha y cuales son sus expectativas cómo esposa en ese familia. Ella tiende a sonreír cortesmente, ignorando la mayor parte de la charla, diciéndoles cuando no están satisfechas que:

“Rijo ese clan junto a él.”  

No está segura de que entiendan lo que quiere decir - que sus obligaciones no son encamar constantemente con Sasuke hasta que finalmente se quede embarazada, y tampoco son satisfacer sus necesidades domésticas. Que tras cada decisión que él hace, siempre hay una pregunta planteada a ella, que mientras ella lleve el blasón Uchiha en su espalda, cada negocio que le concierte a él, le concierne también a ella.

Hay días en los que termina su trabajo antes de que ella despierte siquiera, y se pregunta si ha dormido algo. Y también hay días en lo que se niega a dejar su escritorio para comer aunque sea algo, y es entonces cuando ella arrastra una silla junto a la suya y comienzan a trabajar en asuntos del clan. A veces él para de leer o escribir cartas para pedirle su opinión en esto o aquello, o para que le refresque la historia de los clanes. Aquí no hay nada agridulce o malo en agradecerse entre ellos, y no le lleva a mucho a Sasuke el darse cuenta de la valiosa ayuda que es ella respecto a los asuntos del clan. Después de todo, la han criado para gobernar, y lo menos que él puede hacer es permitirle hacerlo. A veces ella aleja su trabajo, preguntando amablemente si puede ocuparse ella, y él pasa horas mirando cómo trabaja, felizmente atrapada en hacer algo en lo que claramente es buena. Cuando está fuera de la villa por misiones diplomáticas para el Hokage, es ella la que recibe a quien quiera hacer algo con el clan Uchiha, y si hay alguien sorprendido por esto, sus palabras se mueren en los labios la próxima vez en la que su esposo está presente también, lanzando miradas asesinas al que se atreva a quejarse por su presencia.

Hay mañana en las que se encuentra mirándola sin ningún motivo, y estas son las silenciosas horas que pasan hasta que se duermen. Ambos llevan cosas oscuras y miserables que a veces se arrastran, y Sasuke lo entiende mejor que nadie. La lleva al dormitorio, la envuelve en su manta favorita, y regresa media hora después con chocolate caliente y algunos bollos de canela. Ella acaricia suavemente su mandíbula a modo de agradecimiento silencioso, y siempre y cuando ella regrese con él, no le importa hacer esto tantas veces como hagan falta. Y aún así, Hinata se encuentra con que cada vez hay más y más días en los que encuentra algo que la interesa, más y más días en los que piensa esperanzada en el futuro. Es con eso que sonríe, mucho, y Sasuke entiende porque toda una villa la amaba con tanto cariño antes de que todo lo malo sucediera.

Hay noches en las que se despierta empapado en sudor, la casa nombrando a todos los que se perdieron, su corazón latiendo erráticamente, un recuerdo de la sangre que tiene en sus venas. Hinata se estira a su lado, una durmiente ligera, despertándose siempre para encontrarle en su estado más vulnerable, tan hueco, sintiéndose tan muerto. Ella coge el vaso de agua del lado de su mesilla, dándoselo, y él lo acepta agradecido. No es consciente de las lágrimas o de cómo tiemblan sus manos hasta que ella posa el vaso y se envuelve alrededor suyo, abrazándole. Su cabeza palpita y no está seguro de querer a otro ser humano cerca suyo, pero es demasiado débil como para alejarla. Ella llora con él sin querer, porque ambos lloran la pérdida de personas que significaban el mundo para ellos, y su luto probablemente no se irá nunca. Ella aún se atreve a soñar, aún quiere compartir esa esperanza con él. Su voz, que lleva únicamente todo lo bueno, es probablemente más hipnótica que su habilidad, y se quedan así, extremidades enroscadas y susurros adormilados, hasta la mañana.

Esta es una vida que ella ha elegido y una vida que él la dejó elegir. Hinata da vueltas al hecho de que hay un mundo no muy lejos de aquí en donde ella no tuvo suficiente valor para hablar con él, de hacerle una propuesta, y si supiese cómo mantenerse enfadada, quizás ese sería el sentimiento reservado para ella. En los momentos de quietud antes de que se quede dormido, Sasuke se admite a sí mismo de que esto era todo lo que él quería. Y quizás más.

 


End file.
